The present invention relates to an embossed cross-laminated film or sheet construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sheet formed from a laminate of two cross-oriented films that is embossed to form a three-dimensional engineered surface material for use as a construction moisture barrier.
In the construction of buildings such as houses and the like, moisture and air barriers are used between the house framing and the outer covering, e.g., siding or clapboard. These barriers are used to prevent the intrusion of moisture into the areas of the building between the framing or inner walls and the outer house covering.
Moisture ingress between the outer covering and the framing or walls of a house can be problematic. For example, molds and fungus have been linked to the presence of water in certain areas of buildings. As such, there have been considerable efforts made to create barriers that not only prevent the ingress or intrusion of water (as bulk water and moisture or condensate) but also direct such water away from the interior walls to enhance drainage, prevent pooling and to reduce the opportunity for mold and fungus growth.
Barrier materials, also referred to as “house-wraps”, are installed between frame sheathing surfaces and exterior covering or cladding products to provide a secondary layer of protection from moisture intrusion. This weather resistive barrier function can be further enhanced to promote drainage of moisture and the flow of air, to reduce the likelihood that water will penetrate further into the wall assembly where wetting of the substrate and framing materials could likely occur. Elevated moisture levels in these areas could contribute to mold growth and/or wood decay and ultimately increase the potential for structural failure.
Recently, house-wrap barrier materials have been developed that include drip channels or drainage channels to promote moisture drainage. However, these channels are direction dependent. That is, because of the geometry of the material and the geometry and “shape” of the channels formed in the material, in order for the material to function properly (that is, to drain properly), the material must be installed in a certain orientation or direction on the structure or building. In the event that the material is improperly installed, liquid can continue to pool and moisture or liquid intrusion can occur.
Moreover, known house-wrap materials are formed from woven materials. These materials tend to impart high tear resistance, which is highly desirable in the construction industry. However, such materials can be expensive to manufacture and are typically more permeable (to liquid water as opposed to water vapor) than non-woven materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a house-wrap material having a high level of moisture resistance. Desirably, such a material has structure that permits it to direct water away from the interior regions of the structure to which it is installed. More desirably, such a material functions independent of the orientation at which it is installed on the structure. Most desirably, such a material has a high tear resistance and high overall strength to permit use in a wide variety of construction situations and at a wide variety of sites.